Where the Wind Blows
by Hikuya
Summary: When the gang are asked to help a friend of Koenma's, they never thought that they'd have to put up with this! Your usual crossover fic, YYHHPShaman King ENJOY!
1. Meeting Wind and Fire

Hikuya: Okay everyone! It's time for me to introduce one of my new characters that I've been working on for awhile. There are going to be a few people from Shaman King and Harry Potter in this, just so's ya know.

Yusuke: Then what do we have to do with anything?

Hikuya: You'll see!!

Kurama: This could be a bad thing.

Hikuya: Silence!! Kazuma, please do the disclaimer.

Kuwabara: OKAY!!!! This authoress doesn't own any of the corporate symbols in this, just her own character(s)! Did I do a good job?

Hikuya: You did a wonderful job Kazuma! On with my story.

Chapter 1 – Meeting Wind

It was a day like any other in Tokyo Japan. The sakura blossoms were just starting to fall, as were the leaves on the trees, and fall had officially begun! Our story starts with the brave defenders of Ningenkai, the Rekai Tantei!!! Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei all had to meet in the park, where Botan was supposed to meet them at noon. (Yes those who go to school are skipping) That point in time, however, had been 45 minutes ago.

"Where the heck is Botan?!? For ONCE I was on time, and SHE'S the one who's late!" An irate Yusuke shouted, getting many strange looks from nearby civilians.

"Yusuke, getting angry will get you no where. She may have gotten tied up in Rekai." Kurama made a bold attempt at calming Yusuke down. Yusuke just settled for grumbling angrily under his breath. A little while later, our favorite blue haired ferry girl arrived.

"I'm sooo sorry!! Koenma had this one soul that I had to run and get, since no one was available."

"Whatever, just tell us what the case is so we can get it over with"

Botan simply frowned at his comment "Impatient as always, aren't you Yusuke? And this case is very delicate. It's not to be rushed! And I don't have all the information myself to give you, but-"

"What do you mean, you don't have all the information?!? How are we supposed to do the case without any info?" Yusuke yelled at poor Botan.

"Calm down, Urameshi! Yelling won't help us at all, so listen for once you doofus!!" Kuwabara yelled at his team mate. Botan cleared her throat.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you need to go to this address and ask for Hikoromaru. He can answer all your questions. You'll be working with him on this case." She concluded handing them a slip of paper, creating her oar and hopping on. "Good luck everyone!" And with that she was once again off to Rekai.

Everyone looked at the slip of paper, back to where Botan once was, and then back to the slip of paper. Kurama took the paper from Yusuke and looked at the address.

"Well, we're off to 479 Sakura Street. Shall we?" And with that, the four were off. (I just made up that address)

A while later, at said address….

"THIS IS THE HOUSE?!?!?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled simultaneously. Said house, was really a mansion. It had long stretching lawns, its own forest, but the strangest thing was the fact that it was a temple. Or at least something close to a temple. Standing at the gate, Yusuke rang the bell. The little screen blinked to life and there was a girl with black ear length hair, with blue bangs, and pitch black eyes.

"Hello, what do you need?" The strange girl questioned.

"We need to speak to, uh, Hiko something…what was it again?" The girl just smiled in understanding.

"You must be the people Hi was talking about! And for the record, it's Hikoromaru. Come in, he's expecting you!" And with that the screen went blank again. The gates opened, and the Tantei started walking up the long driveway. When they arrived at the front door, the same girl they had seen before slid it open.

"Hello! My name is Kazeko. I'm Hiko's younger sister. Come on in." She informed them, before bouncing off into the house. They followed behind, taking off their shoes, and following where the girl had gone. They soon found themselves in a living room of sorts, where Kazeko was watching a TV show very intently. A young man soon entered the room.

"Kaze, are the people I told you were coming here yet?" Clearly not noticing that they were already there. Without looking away from the TV, she pointed at where they were sitting on the tatami mats.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice you. My name is Hikoromaru. You can just call me Hiko, it's easier. You're the Rekai Tantei, correct?"

"Yup, that's us! So what's going on that needs our attention?" Yusuke questioned. Hiko suddenly looked very serious. He looked over at Kazeko, who suddenly looked over at them. Apparently, it was a commercial break in the show.

"What?" She asked, seeing her elder brother watching her so intently. Hiko sighed.

"Don't you have homework to do? I know you haven't finished writing those two parchments for Professor Snape's class." Kazeko's nose scrunched up with a look of distaste.

"But Hiko! I don't WANT to do it! Professor Snape is evil I tell you, evil!! And I still have a week before I go back to school!" Kazeko whined. Hikoromaru merely stared her down. She was busily staring up at him. Finally she sighed in defeat.

"All right, all right! I'll do it when Inuyasha's over, okay?" Speaking of the devil, the show just came back on, and her attention was refocused.

"You're hopeless. But you do it the minute this is over, okay?" She merely nodded. He sighed, and motioned for the Tantei to follow him. He walked out of the room to a more secluded part of the house, with the detectives following behind. They entered a normal living room where they flopped on the couch, save for Hiei, who simply leaned against the wall.

"I asked my mother to contact Koenma for assistance, because I honestly can't handle this on my own, or even with my other sister's help. You see, about two months ago, a series of attacks started. These attacks were aimed solely at shamans, like my two sister's and my mother, and the occasional wizard who happened to be around. I myself have no shamanistic abilities beyond seeing ghosts, but I am a powerful wizard, as is my father. But the strange thing about these attacks, is that when I finally got there, there was no power left in the beings, spiritual energy, life energy, whatever. I have come to the conclusion that there is a demon or at least a VERY powerful being behind these attacks." Hikoromaru slowly explained.

"So, you want us to help you hunt down this evil person, right?" Kuwabara put in. Hiko nodded.

"I would also appreciate it if you could help me and my family in protecting the others. Kazeko, whom you have met, goes back to school soon, but I don't know if she'll be safe there. For good measure, I asked the Ministry of Magic to allow my sister to take her familiar with her to school. They have consented, so she will be at least a little bit safer."

"Ministry of Magic? What would that be? And what is this school your sister is going to?" Kurama asked in his usual polite tone.

"I am a wizard, as is my father, and my youngest sibling is endowed with both shamanistic abilities and power as a witch. She is going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to learn how to be a witch. Magic folk have their own society, away from muggles, which are non-magic people. The Ministry of Magic is the government that rules over said society and makes our laws, punishments, law enforcement, and things like that. My other sister, however, has no power as a witch, but is a very powerful shaman. She is training with my mother at a nearby temple to become a miko. Does that answer your questions?"

"Mostly. Thank you."

"So when do we go out bad guy hunting?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, since my mother and sister, Mizuko, won't be back for awhile, and my parents, split up, shall we say, I'm the only one here to take care of Kazeko. As soon as she's on the train to school, I intend to continue my search. Kazeko leaves on Friday, so you don't have that long to wait. Is that acceptable?" Hikoromaru replied. All of the group nodded their heads. Hiko smiled and stood. It was then they got a real look at their new comrade. He was about 6' 4", 6' 5" with half of his hair black, half of his hair white. His eyes were one black, on the white side of his hair, and one white, on the black side of his hair. He was somewhat muscular, but not too much so. He stood tall, with good posture. He obviously had plenty of confidence in himself. He strode out of the room, showing them the way out.

As they passed the room where Kazeko had once been, they found it empty. Kuwabara suddenly looked minorly troubled.

"Hey, if you two are siblings, then how come you're so much older than she is?" He asked curiously.

"The reason for that, is that I am six years older than Kazeko. I am two years older than my other sister, so there is a fairly large age gap. Kazeko feels left out sometimes, but we manage." They then reached the front door. "I would like to start our search as soon as we are able, so please return here on Friday. It will only take a small amount of time to drop Kazeko off, so we will have the rest of the day to search. Have a nice week!" He waved them off, before shutting the door.

"They are without a doubt, a very strange family." Hiei finally spoke up. The others merely nodded in agreement.

Hikuya: So there be the first chapter! I hope I get good input from all of my fans!!

Hiei: I hardly spoke at all. Good, you didn't make me sound like a moron.

Hikuya: Thank you ever so much for your support. Well, see ya later every one! Please REVIEW!!!! I will be very grateful.


	2. Meet the Friends

Hikuya: Hey, how is everyone? I feel good. I feel HAPPY!!!!

Bob, my left hand squirrel: Lovely. She'll be bouncing off the walls for days.

Hikuya: Silence Bob!! They have no need for your untruthful…sayings!

Yusuke: Even if they're true?

Hikuya: Whips out a metal baseball bat anybody ELSE want to say something?

All: Shake heads

Hikuya: Gooood…..Now then. Who volunteers to do the disclaimer?

All but Yoh: Step backwards

Hikuya: YOH!! So good of you to volunteer. Now do the disclaimer.

Yoh: Sighs Fine. Hikuya don't own anything other than her OCs and the plot line. Can I go sleep now?

Hikuya: Yup! Enjoy the nap! Hey, wait, you show up in this chapter! Get back here!! chasing after Yoh

Chapter two: Meet the Friends

The week passed uneventfully. Yusuke skipped class, Kuwabara tried to beat Yusuke up and failed miserably, Kurama went to school and got chased by fangirls, and Hiei sat and slept in trees. Friday arrived without any major problems.

The four were walking down the street towards Hikoromaru's home when they heard a lot of shouting. They ran down the rest of the sidewalk and the gate automatically opened. They were running down the driveway, when something dove out of the sky like a bullet, aimed straight for them.

The object was coming so fast that they didn't have time to jump to the side, when the object came to a screeching halt two inches from them. The "object" was Kazeko, perched on a broomstick.

"Hello!!! Hiko's inside if you want him! But you'll hafta wait for a little bit, he's gotta take me to the train station first. I get to go back to school today! WHEEEE!!!" Kazeko informed them as she did little loop de loops in the air.

"Ya know, this is the first time I've ever seen anyone HAPPY to go back to school. It's kinda weird." Kuwabara stated. Kazeko just smiled.

"But Hogwarts isn't just ANY school; it's the best school to learn witchcraft and wizardry in the world!! And on the weekends we get to go to Hogsmeade!! Oh, they have the BEST stuff there! Zonko's Joke Shop, and Honeydukes has wonderful candy. And since there are so many ghosts at the castle, I can keep my shaman skills intact! Kinda, since everyone there can see the castle ghosts. But that's okay! I have one special class to help me train as a shaman. And I'm on my house Quidditch team! I got on my second year o' course. But just you wait! One day I'm gonna be representing the Japan Toyohashi Tengu's. I'll be the best Seeker the wizarding world has ever seen! Even better than Harry Potter!! Oh dear, I'm rambling again. I have to go pack up my broomstick! I have to take extra care since THIS is a Firebolt, one of the best brooms on the line! I just got it for my birthday in May. I was soooo HAPPY!!!! Right, off I go then!" And she zoomed back down the drive.

The boys stood there blinking for a minute or two, before slowly making their way down the drive. When they finally reached the front doorway there was clearly a flurry of activity. Kazeko was dragging a large rolling case out the door, followed closely by her brother who was holding a cage with a large white and black owl in it. He was yelling at her for riding her broom when she should have been packing it, and how she was going to miss the train. It was then he spotted the four onlookers.

"Eh heh….you kind of caught us at a bad time. Sorry things are such a mess, we were just about to leave. Kaze, where's Kree, you know you have to keep him with you at all times. It's for your own good." Hikoromaru said. Kazeko sighed and replied to her brother.

"Yes, I know where Kree is! He is up there! And if I simply MUST have him with me all the time, I'll call him down." She then raised two fingers to her lips and blew a strange whistle. A small blur flew down out of the sky and perched on her shoulder.

The blur turned out to be a small dragon. It was light purple with black fur on its' back. It was long and serpent like with four small feet showing claws. Folded on its' back were two small, leathery wings of the same color as the rest of its' body. The dragon draped around her neck like a scarf and eyed the strangers. The most interesting thing about this beast, was that its' eyes were the exact same endless black that its' mistress has. "Everyone, this is Kree, my familiar. He's a mix of east and west, much like I am. He can breathe fire too, isn't that neat?" She smiled happily. The boys blinked rapidly in response.

"How did you come across a dragon? I thought them all to be extinct." Kurama asked.

"No, that's just what it seems like. Once everyone started to hunt the dragons, they pretended to die out, but have really gone into hiding. There are dragons all around you, even if you can't see them. They don't show themselves to many people. I just know how to call them. It's a talent." She smiled proudly.

Once again there was some noise, only this time from behind them. They turned and there were three people coming up the drive. Kazeko waved and ran towards them, dropping her case as she went.

"Hey everybody!! You almost didn't make it in time to see me off!!" She shouted as she was quickly bombarded by the strange new comers.

"Didn't think you were going to leave without saying goodbye, did you?" A boy about her age asked. He had a little shorter than shoulder length hair, wooden sandals, and a pair of headphones situated behind his ears. Kazeko just grinned at him.

"Of course not, Yoh! I'd never leave without saying goodbye to my closest friends in the world! That would be rude of me!!" The only other girl in the group huffed in annoyance.

"I would simply have to come find you if you just left, and when I found you, it wouldn't be pretty." She stated simply. She had long blond hair, a red bandanna, wooden sandals, a knee length dress, and some prayer beads around her neck. The shortest in the group just shook his head and sighed.

"It won't be the same without you around here, you know. Who's gonna help us cheer on Yoh during his shaman fights? And it's just going to be so boring." This boy was about 4' 2" and also had blond hair. He was wearing a loose, hooded, striped long sleeve shirt, some shorts, and tennis shoes.

"Hey, don't worry Manta! I'll make sure to send you guys plenty of letters, and will try to keep an eye on things in the fights. I promise." Kazeko then remembered the four boys who had absolutely no clue what the flippin' ding dong she was rambling about. She twirled on the tip of one foot to face the Tantei.

"All right boys! To be quick, this is Yoh Asakura, his fiancé Anna Kyoyama. They're both shamans, only Anna is a special shaman, called an Itako. She can call spirits from anywhere, even heaven, which is pretty neat. Yoh can integrate with his spirit, Amidamaru, a 600 year old samurai ghost. Actually, he can integrate with any spirit really, but prefers Amidamaru. He is spiffyful. I like Amidamaru. And this is Manta Oyamada. He can just see spirits, but is a close friend of ours. They all go to Shinra Private Academy. I just hang out with them after they get out of school, and I'm actually around, which is only in the summer." She rambled yet again.

"She talks a lot, don't she?" Kuwabara said. The others nodded. Kazeko skipped back over, after giving all of her friends a hug. She grabbed the giant rolling case up again and nodded to her brother.

"Right then. I shall return shortly. It shouldn't take to long." Hikoromaru stated. He walked over to what looked like a fire place that was just put into the house for the heck of it, and took some strange looking powder out of it. He stepped into the fireplace, and dropped the powder while saying "Platform 9 and 3/4!". Flames appeared around him, and suddenly he was gone, along with the owl he had been holding. Kurama, who looked very confused, asked a very simple question.

"What was that?!" Kazeko smiled again as she stepped up to the fireplace, grabbing some powder herself while answering.

"It's just Floo Powder. It's much easier to use than a transportation spell, which I can't do yet, unfortunately. Bye!!" She yelled before repeating the same process as her brother. The three friends of Kazeko's turned and left, while the boys simply decided to wait for Hiko's return, which came about 10 minutes later.

"Sorry about that! Do come in now. My mother and other sister will be home soon, I'll introduce you then. Just, keep Hiei and Kurama towards the back, so they don't try to purify them. They're a little paranoid about demons I must warn you." He stated while walking back into the temple, house, thingamajig. Hiei and Kurama exchanged wary glances, before following their more mental capacity inhibited friends into the home of their new ally.

On the train….

"Hey guys! What's up?" Kazeko called into a compartment with three other people in it. They all smiled at her and dragged her onto the last open seat and shut the door. There was another girl and two guys.

"Kazeko!! It is SOOO good to see you again!!!" One girl squealed. She had ear length, very curly orange hair and bright blue eyes. She had a very thick Irish accent, which she tried to mask. You have met Jean Galeyard.

"Hey Jean, how was your summer? I missed you too! Now could you stop squeezing me? I can't breathe…" Kazeko gasped out, as she was starting to turn blue. Jean immediately released her and started to apologize. Kazeko waved it off, it didn't seem to faze her much. The other two tenants of the compartment started to laugh. Kazeko stuck her tongue out at them as their snickers started to die down.

"Anyway, my summer was fine. How about you Dex?" Kazeko asked of a fairly tall, slightly tubby boy with dark brown hair, and brown eyes. This is Dexter, aka Dex, O'hara.

"Hmm…..It was fine, especially since I got to go see the WORLD QUIDDITCH CUP!!!" He informed the group. Kazeko gasped as her eyes bugged out.

"No. Way. WHAT HAAAAPPEEEENED?!?!!?" she cried.

"Well, they were tied for the first part of the game, then the Chudley Cannons started to pull ahead. It was 50-30 when the snitch was sighted. Both seekers chased after it, but they lost it when the bludgers came their way. It was pretty much neck and neck the whole time, but the Cannon's seeker spotted the snitch and caught it after a 200 foot rise, then a 150 foot dive. The Cannon's won 320 to 110!!" Dex rambled off excitedly. Kazeko was leaning off of her chair, hanging on to every detail that he said.

"GO CANNON'S!!!! WOOT!!! But when I'm on the Tengu's, I'll be flying in the Quidditch cup, you just wait." Kazeko boasted.

"For some reason, I don't doubt that." The final person in the car said. The boy was about 5' 7-8", pretty skinny, with dirty blond hair and blue grey eyes. You can't really tell, they change. And this is Foster Covin, one of the beaters for the Ravenclaw team.

Together this group is one of the most intelligent, and most troublemaking, students in Hogwarts. They have all been inspired by the Weasley twins to make troublemaking an art, and they do it well.

"Well, it is true! I'm going to become a better seeker than Harry Potter EVER was!! Just you wait and see!" Kazeko declared. This has been her mantra ever since Kazeko was a small child. With that, the four friends discussed various events in the summer the rest of the time (some of which included younger siblings, small furry rodents, and various reptiles) ate the food that came on the cart, and changed into their Ravenclaw uniforms. The trip was uneventful and they soon came to their home away from home, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Little was anyone aware, that the danger lurked close to this place, and many terrifying events would soon unfold, sending the Tantei into a world they have never seen before, or even dared to imagine….

Hikuya: How was THAT for a cliffhanger, eh?

Foster: Yup. I can see them hanging onto a cliff right now.

Hikuya: Bah…it isn't literal baka!!

Anna: I didn't make much of an appearance…that had BETTER change. I AM the future wife of the Shaman King after all.

Hikuya: n n;; Right Anna. Whatever you say….anyway, hope you liked it, please review, go read my other stories, blah, blah, blah, you know what to do. See you then!!

All: GOOD BYE!!!!


End file.
